Like A Broken Angel
by mostlyicarlyfanfic
Summary: This is Sam after the breakup, Gibby and Spencer notices how different shes acting, what will happen when Freddie notices and finally comes to his senses COMPLETE NOW, CHANGES WERE MADE TO LAST 2 CHAPTERS AND MADE BETTER,
1. Sams acting weird

_disclaimer- I don't own iCarly or any of the characters on this, If I owned iCarly seddie would still be together and it would never end. I only own my idea._**_  
_**

iOpenaRestaurant- made up scene

**Gibby pov**

Sam wasn't the same sam, she never assaulated me anymore or call anyone names. During iCarly she would look at Carly and Freddie then let out a deep sigh. today we did a meat ball contest between spencer and me and at the end of the webcast we all eat meat balls but she never took any, she just walked downstairs.

Freddie or Carly never noticed. but me and Spencer did. We talked about it after the show and he went to comfort her down in gibby's that we did just open and sam started hiding there.

Sam Puckett sat in the back room of Gibby's feeling drowsy, everything was a mess. she brushed her curls out of her face and she cried into her arms. Just then the door opened and Spencer Shay walked in and signaled to Gibby he was in and Gibby walked out to manage the restaurant

**Sam Pov**

"Hey there kiddo." a very nice familar voice said to me"hi spence", I said back." do you need a hug sam." " yes" I answered and he put his arms around me and I started to cry again"why is it always me spencer- am I that bad- they all go back to carly." "shss no sam your not bad and your just as good as carly infact your even better with those habits of yours." I smiled then pulled back and looked at the mess on his shirt"sorry about your shirt." " no worries." He said back, I suddenly felt weak and rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep, I was safe with him, He's like my big brother.

**Gibby Pov**

"Hey Carly and Freddie, what can I do for you". " hey." " know where spencer is." asked Carly. " yeah he's in the back. follow me."

**Freddie Pov**

We followed Gibby in to the back room of his and sam's restaurant so we could find spencer, when we opened the door we found spencer but also with a girl so looked so broken looking as if she just finished crying with her head on spencer's shoulder. She looked like an angel but a broken one, oh god no that's sam.

Spencer awakened and pulled me out my thoughts"what are you guys doing here, don't wake her up." he slid himself of the couch but carefully so he didn't hit sam. he picked up her body and slowly put her back down onto the couch again.


	2. They Find out

_continuing on from where spencer layed Sam down on the couch in Gibbys._

Freddie pov

I just stood there looking at her she looked so pale and it scared me. Carly answered"we came looking for you.". Spencer then said back"oh well I was here with Sam." I shivered that girl wasn't sam well she was but she wasn't our sam or my sam.

Gibby Pov

"Yeah Freddie and Carly, there's something you should know come with me." I lead the trio out of the room and into the spare room."Guys you two haven't noticed it or have now but theres something extremely wrong with Sam." Spencer continued explaining." look carls don't freak out but we have to watch over sam like nothing else matters, freddie you have to get your mom to check her out- there's something extremely wrong." " lets go."

We all left seperate ways, Freddie,Spencer Carly and Sam to Bushwell plaza then me to my house.

I was going to come back in the morning and see what mrs benson says about sam, and see how she is


	3. Sams learning to trust him

**chapter 3 - gaining her trust back with him**

The next morning:After Sam refused Breakfast, They called mrs benson in to finally see whats the matter

Sam Puckett lay on the shay's couch with carly and mrs benson by her side with Freddie and Spencer sitting at the computer but Freddie kept glancing over at sam, She still looked full of no emotion and he felt so gulity.

Freddie Pov

_Freddie stop looking over, your making yourself feel more gulity, his voice in his mind kept telling him, His thoughts fighting with it but I am gulity, Carly told me she herd me ask carly if it was to late for her to love me and I basically laughed right in sam's face about her asking about my crush on carly. stupid freddie .. stupid.. you have to make up for this.. its sam you love._

I was pulled out my thoughts by spencer saying"mrs benson." " do you know whats wrong with her.". "Mrs benson said"well I am a nurse so with young samantha here she is falling into a deep depression as you know this is very serious for a girl of her age, The only thing we can do is help her and try and get her out of this. Ill just put her on the desperate attention in the hospital incase anything so bad happens but for now, we have to fight it with her."

No-one could speak, They all knew how serious depression is and do not want their friend to go through all that but with sam it seemed she was deeper falling into the spiral of life by the minute.

"now look after her, you to freddie,." mrs benson then left ,Carly Freddie and Spencer the only ones now in the room with Sam.

Gibby Pov

"I erm- gotta go home." Freddie went to walk out the door, "no Freddie your staying here, I don't care whatever happened between you and sam, she needs you and even though she won't admit it and you won't , you both need each other." I turned around and Carly was the one that said sighed and sat down he thought he whispered it but he said it outloud"what have I done."

Spencer left to get sam some clothes from her house, and I told Carly to come upstairs with me and leave freddie to stay alone with sam for a while, as those two had to change this tension.

Freddie Pov

Guys wait.. oh no, they've left me with sam, and she just woke up, she looked at me and I thought she was going to scream and shout but she just put her head down onto her hugged up knees. oh sam, "sam you want anything,water perharps. I suggested. she nodded her head and I went off to fill up a cup of water.. I walked back with the glass of water and said"sam,, can you drink this please."

she nodded her head again but slowly, "want me to help you." I said as I noticed she looked so weak and worn out to tip the glass up." please." her weak voice replied which scared me a little. I don't like seeing her like this at all. after she finished her water which I helped her drink it by holding the glass. She whispered"night freddie." I laughed a little, it wasn't night but I replied"night sam." she then laid her head down on the pillow again."

I know Sam seems to sleep alot , but she's pretty depressed and right now since she's just slipping into depression, these few chapters will be a darker type of life, but also the same time sam is starting to trust freddie and thats all for now but throughout this story you will see sam and freddie get closer again and even feelings coming back...

a few things:

thankyou for the review and messages

I will update mostly every night, depending on school work and study.

my story is based around seddie but remember that sam can't suddenly be back with freddie. its more about working up to that point

**Please **tell me your idea's and suggestions for any of my chapters, I **really** would like your help it would make my story a lot better and I will give you credit.

please review and even tell me if you have a seddie story that you want me to read, Ill definately check it out.


	4. Freddie shows Sam He cares

chapter 4- showing he cares

It was now 3 oclock and Sam just woke up, (im going to write in carly's pov&Freddie's)

Carly Pov

I walked downstairs to see Sam now sitting up"oh your awake." I smiled and she weakly smiled at me back, "when did freddie go." "he's back." I looked to the door and saw Freddie walking in with a bag in his hand."

"hey whats that." he whispered to me"I need to help sam relax, shes starting to trust me again." "yeah sure"., Sam, "mhmm." Sam replied," im gonna go freshen up, can I leave you with Freddie." "yeah." her weak voice replied and I went upstairs to meet spencer.

Freddie Pov

"Sam,look don't reply but please listen, I know what your feeling is bad, I understand you sam, my mom-crazy says you fell into depression, can I help you." I looked deep into her eyes" "Thank you." she replied then put her head on my shoulder

_**sams OCC. - **_I know this, and one thing, remember that even though sams very bad into a depression, she still has feelings. and is starting to trust him again.

thankyou for reviews and messages and please tell me your **ideas** and **I WILL** USE THEM :)


	5. Freddie feels Gulity, Sam opens up

_chapter 5 - Freddie feels gulity_

_3 days past in the shay's apartment, and Sam was starting to get better, Her and Freddie got closer, and she starting to talk more, mrs benson had also been checking on her., with gibby also even tried to eat a piece of fruit yesterday now in the shay's residance., _

**Gibby pov**

"Hey guys." I entered the shay's aparment, "How's sam." I asked noticing she wasn't there." Carly said"Sam's actually out, really, where?.", She smirked"sam's out with freddie actually she's seeing a specialist to talk to and get advice, it was freddie who took her down there." "wow, thats an improvement.", "I know, she's been talking and freddie even got her to eat a little bit of fruit yesterday."

I was calm on the outside but inside I was screaming yes, I just knew that freddie did really love sam and never stopped loving sam.., "hey wanna help me cook cupcakes." "yeah." I answered carly and walked over to her kitchen

Meanwhile in the counseling session, Sam and Freddie were sitting outside on the chairs..

Sam Pov

I really im scared, I don't want to go in there alone, but what he did to me is wrong, oh shutup sam your not even allowing him in, he wants to help you, just ask him."freddie." "yes". he said."can you come in with me." "are you sure." he asked, "yes really please I want you to be there." Well ofcourse ill come in then." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Samantha Puckett." a lady said"thats us." he smiled and we walked in the room.

Freddie Pov

Well atleast Sam wants you there , the voice in my head said, sam was a little bit scared, I saw her shaking.a gave her a pat on the knee " its okay." then we were called. and now were in the room," you must be freddie benson, your mums a nurse is that right." "yes" I answered. "this is sam, she's been dealing with depression." "oh well honey please sit down, so sam tell me how you feel." this was going to hurt, Sam took a deep breath and said"well I just feel horrible, it's hard to explain, im not saying anything bad but it's kind of happened when me and freddie broke up, It wasn't him, it was me., "Sam im sorry." no don't apologise It always happens to me."

Sam ended up in tears at the end of that session, everything was effecting here but she thanked me and said she needed to get her feelings out instead of bottling them away.", I still felt extremely gulity, at the time I didn't realise how much I really hurt her, and today is a wakeup call what type of jerk starts to like their ex's bestfriend after just broken up with her.

She dragged me out my thoughts"wanna go to the park freddie." "sure sam." and we walked down to the park nearby,

**find out what happens at the park tomorrow and is sam out of the depression just yet.**


	6. Realizing our Feelings

Chapter 6 - A walk in the park

Sam Pov

"Freddie im going to hit you seriously , put me down." " no way princess puckett." .. yeah so here I am on freddie's back and he isn't going to put me down., "Sam just enjoy being taller." seriously benson if I was feeling better i'd seriously kick your butt right now. I was waiting for his comment and now it came"haha puckett well I guess im lucky then."

"Okay now your going down." "what." before I could register what happened I was now lying on the grass., with him beside me.,"Freddie do you ever feel like running away from it all." I asked him, He turned his head quite fast at that remark.,

I definately ready for his answer which was involving me being stupid but it never came,"Honestly Sam, I have thought about that.", okay I was not expecting maybe there's more to freddie than I never known."

"Sam, I was so angry at myself, the truth is sam, when we used to fight and biker, the truth is I strangely liked that, it was fun, but sam you knew more than anyone else about me even if you didn't realise it.", "what do you mean freddie." I sat up to face him and looked into his eyes. "Sam it's you, your the only one who understands me who knows who I am, and who I want to be, you never changed when I dated you, look we both know carly Sam."

"Yeah ofcourse we know Carly, she's both our bestfriends,.", Freddie took a deep sigh,"Sam what I mean is , you still insulted me even when we dated, you never changed when we dated, and I like that., Carly she did sam, she acted to weird with me and I hated it by far." This was such a shock, I couldn't believe these word were coming from his mouth."Freddie I didn't know you thought that."

"Sam I knew you hated sappy so I never told you anything like that when we were dating , and that everything you've been through."

I didn't know how to respond I thought he'd went back to carly and whats just saying that but now im certain that hes telling the truth so I replied"thank you freddie for everything and."

opps im mean, cliffhanger. what will sam say back?

will she pour her heart out to him or will she not let him back in. find out tomorrow which is saturday.


	7. Maybe Sam can forgive freddie

Chapter 7-telling him or not

Sam pov(Continued on)

"and no I can't say it." I got up and ran to sit on the bench,"sam you can tell me?." he must of ran over after me, he sighed and sat down on the bench., I sighed"I guess im just going to have to come out with it now, I love you freddie, and I always will, that's why It hurt so much when I thought you were back inlove with carly."

"I love you to sam, I never wanted to hurt you, I wish I'd known, is it stupid of me to say can we start over, I won't hurt you again.", I sighed can I really let him do this to me..

"We can start over, right?, mean it wouldn't hurt anyone.","yes mean I love you and you say you love me so I guess.", I laughed"look at us benson speechless with each other, not being confident,."yeah im going to prove to you just how much I love you."." before I could answer I felt a familar tingling back on my lips thats when I realised just how much I missed him, and I kissed back., we both pulled away and

He said to me"sam you are beautiful and Im so darn happy you gave me another chance princess puckett." oh I really hate that boy here I am blushing like a crazy fangirl., He then said"sam we need need earplugs,." why." I asked and he laughed"theres carly and shes smiling creepy.".

He took my hand"lets get out of here before our eardrums are burst."benson thats a smart idea." I said and we ran out the park and back to bushwell plaza., and in the background when we were running we herd carly's loud fangirling screaming.


End file.
